


boom lay

by Anonymous



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Hate Sex, M/M, Muffling, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation, no muffles or gags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Vulcan and Galo hate each other, so they fuck about it.
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Vulcan Haestus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	boom lay

Vulcan slams into Galo, over and over, and Galo moans loud, putting a hand on his stomach and pushing at him even as he shoves his hips higher to get his cock even deeper. 

Vulcan snarls, “ _ Slut _ .” 

Galo just laughs at him, his eyes loose and his body jumping with every thrust. “Oh-- _ unf- _ ” he cuts off on a harsh thrust, his mouth going wide and pleased as he arches his back into it. “Oh, fuck. Yeah, yeah, I’m a slut, and you’re using me, what’s that make you?” 

Vulcan clenches his fingers tighter over his worthless skin and watches it bruise under his grip on his hip, feels the strain of his strength all up his arm and the resistance of Galo’s skin even as he grips him through it. He wants to crack him open. “I’m not the worthless  _ whore _ selling out his body. You’re nothing but a hole, and all I’m doing is  _ using  _ it. That supposed to make me something else?” 

Galo laughs again, light and carefree. Vulcan is still going to town, and he hopes the shithead can feel the rough violence of his thrusts in his hole and his back and all the way up his fucking  _ stomach _ . Galo looks like he’s still enjoying it, which pisses Vulcan off and makes him fuck him even more vicious. Galo moans. “Oh, fuck, yeah. It makes you  _ pathetic, _ ” He says with a bite, curling up with his abs to sneer at Vulcan with genuine anger in his eyes. Vulcan wants to roll his own. He’s almost certain he can predict a fucking spiel about how Vulcan doesn’t care about the freedom of people and innocence and blah dee fucking blah. 

Vulcan puts his hand over his mouth like a painful muzzle, lets his hand press rough and his fingers dig deep into his skin. He puts a hand on Galo’s overly endowed chest and preses him punishingly into the table he had spread himself out over like a typical fucking whore. 

Then he gets an idea and grins, and moves the hand on his chest to grip the base of Galo’s cock so he can’t come. Galo’s eyes blow wide as Vulcan goes harder and faster. He’s going to make sure Galo understands that  _ Vulcan _ is in control. Vulcan is here to use his hole selfishly, wreck it and fuck it all for his own pleasure until it’s sore and red and puffy, and Galo won’t even get to come. Galo’s legs and arms start to thrash at him as he continues, and the reflexive tightening of Galo’s hole over his cock from  _ fear _ or  _ anger _ just turn Vulcan on even further. Galo is a perfect fucking vice around him, and if it weren’t for his fucking ass Vulcan would never let him do this in the first place. 

But he  _ is  _ such a good and pretty hole, Vulcan thinks, especially as he watches his eyes well up with tears and rage over Vulcan’s hand still over his mouth. 

Vulcan fucks into him perfunctory, and makes sure he comes into him deep, fills him up hot with his come. Even if Galo doesn’t come, considering he acts like such a slut, he’ll probably be satisfied with just that. Vulcan smirks at him as he pulls out, and stuffs the sleeve of Galo’s discarded jacket into his hole to keep the cum inside, and Galo’s eyes burn hot with fire. Not that it matters. 

This is a clear win for the freeze force. 


End file.
